icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rachim/iMasquerade Chapter 3
heres chapter 3 and this one has pictures iMasquerade Chapter 3 At the Mall in a dress shop SAM: UGH these dresses are so girly! I'm gonna look like a dafadill! (she groans) CARLY: (Hands her a bunch of dresses) GOOD! Now try these on. SAM: DOOOOO I HAAAAVE TOO! (she pouts) CARLY: Do you want people to think your Sam and be exposed and then get more grounded? SAM: FINNNNEEEEEE! (Sam Trys on a tight red dress) SAM: UGH ITS TOO TIGHT! (she trys pulling it down) CARLY: Yeah and besides when you sit you can see up ur dress. SAM: CARLY! CARLY: Go try on the next one (Sam trys on a yellow dress) SAM: NO WAY! NO WAY! I look like a flower! CARLY: Its okay but its not WOW! Try on the next one! (Sam trys on a purple dress) SAM: ITS LARGE AND POOFY! ITS LIKE TROLL HAIR! CARLY: Okay that was a bad choice! Go try on the last one SAM: Its the last one...? CARLY: YUP (Sam trys on a aqua dress) CARLY: OMG! SAM: WHAT! CARLY: YOU LOOK AMAZING....! SAM: I do...? CARLY: Look at yourself in the mirror. SAM: (turns around and looks at the mirror) WHOAH! CARLY: I know! SAM: Mamma looks good! (she winks and points at her self) CARLY: I think im gonna cry.. (she wipes her face) SAM: Why? CARLY: becuase you look amazing! SAM: I know..! CARLY: WE ARE GETTING THAT DRESS! At Carly's Apartment SPENCER: First of all never ask a girl to the dance if she knows you. FREDDIE: Why? SPENCER: Because ur a nerd and nobody would go with you. You have to be cooool. FREDDIE: and HOW do i do that! SPENCER: Go to the dance in a fancy Limo alone. FREDDIE: Alone? SPENCER: Alone. Where a black mask and walk down the carpet with your head up and pointing at the cameras like ur a star. (does all that while talking) FREDDIE: Okay then what. SPENCER: Then you have to be all mysterious hang by the punch bowl with a full glass with your head up like this and when people come up to and ask who you are say "The one you have been waiting for" FREDDIE: Why? SPENCER: Because like i said if you say your freddie they are gonna be like OH hes a total nerd! FREDDIE: So basically never tell them who I am. SPENCER: YA! FREDDIE: Okay i think i can do that. SPENCER: Also once you find that one treat her like your the prince and shes a princess. FREDDIE: Why? SPENCER: Because GIRLS LOVE THAT! FREDDIE: Are you sure? SPENCER: YES! lets try it out im the girl and you just noticed me and you want to spend the rest of the evening with me. FREDDIE: Hello my dear... You look radiant tonight even brighter than the stage lights. SPENCER: (in a girly voice) Well thank you. You look handsome yourself. FREDDIE: I Can't do this! (he walks away) SPENCER: (in a girlly voice) Wait! Cmon! YOU can do it. FREDDIE: (walks back) So do you have a date for this evening. SPENCER: (in a girly voice) Noooo. (bats hs eyelashes) FREDDIE: Mind if i be your prince for this evening? SPENCER: (in a girly voice) OH I WOULD LOVE THAT. Wanna dance? FREDDIE: Wait i don't know how to dance to a slow ballad. SPENCER: So...! FREDDIE: They always do one of those slow dances where the guy and the girl hold hands and he twirls her under his arm and spins her toward him and then outward. SPENCER: I betcha i could teach you it. FREDDIE: How do you know? SPENCER: (grimaces) Category:Blog posts